1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlamp for a vehicle where a movable reflector is moved to change a brightness intensity distribution pattern, and in particular to a headlamp for a vehicle where, even when a movable reflector is moved, an air gap does not occur between the movable reflector and another reflector.
2. Description of Relevant Art
As the headlamp for an automobile, there is one which has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 5-286392 publication. It should be noted that the headlamp described in this publication has a structure where a main reflector and a sub-reflector having two separated members are moved together.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional headlamp for an automobile, since the reflector is merely separated into the fixed reflector and the movable reflector, when the movable reflector is moved or rotated relative to the fixed reflector, there occurs an air gap between a separation edge of the fixed reflector and a separation edge of the movable reflector.
That is, air gaps are respectively generated in an opening manner between an outer face (a face opposed to the reflecting face) side of the separation edge of the fixed reflector and an inner face (the reflecting face) side of the separation edge of the movable reflector, and between an inner face (the reflecting face) side of the separation edge of the fixed reflector and an outer face (a face opposed to the reflecting face) side of the separation edge of the movable reflector.
When the gap is generated, there occurs a drawback regarding appearance of the lamp because such an interior member as a wire, a screw or the like positioned on back sides of the fixed reflector and the movable reflector is seen from the front of the lamp. Also, light from the light source bulb leaks into the back sides of the fixed reflector and the movable reflector. Then, when the light source bulb is a discharge lamp like this example, there is such a drawback that parts of the headlamp may deteriorate due to ultraviolet light of the discharge lamp.
An object of the present invention is to provide a headlamp for a vehicle which improves drawback caused by an air gap between a movable reflector and another reflector.
In order to achieve the above object, a first aspect of the present invention provides a headlamp for a vehicle. The headlamp has a first reflector; and a second reflector for cooperating with the first reflector to set up a brightness intensity distribution pattern. The second reflector and the first reflector define an air gap therebetween. The second reflector is flanged for shading the air gap.
Preferably, the first reflector is flanged for shading the air gap.
Preferably, a flanged part of the second reflector is positioned at an edge of the second reflector.
Preferably, the first reflector is to be moved relative to the second reflector.
Preferably, the second reflector is to be moved relative to the first reflector.
A second aspect of the invention provides a headlamp for a vehicle. The headlamp has a light source bulb. The headlamp has a reflector for reflecting light rays from the light source bulb to set up a brightness intensity distribution pattern. The reflector is separated in a movable reflector part and a fixed reflector part. The movable reflector part has a first separated edge. The fixed reflector part has a second separated edge in opposition to the first separated edge. The headlamp has a driving means for moving the movable reflector part relative to the fixed reflector part to change a brightness intensity distribution pattern of light rays from the light source bulb. The headlamp has a shading flange for shading an air gap between the first separated edge and the second separated edge.
Preferably, the shading flange is wider than a movement range of the movable reflector part.
Preferably, the shading flange projects from the first separated edge.
Preferably, the shading flange always overlaps with the second separated edge.
Preferably, the shading flange projects from the second separated edge.
Preferably, the shading flange always overlaps with the first separated edge.
Preferably, a pair of shading flanges project from the first separated edge and the second separated edge.
Preferably, the first separated edge and the second separated edge are positioned above an optical axis of the light source bulb.
Preferably, the light source bulb is a discharge lamp.
A third aspect of the invention provides a headlamp for a vehicle. The headlamp has a light source bulb. The headlamp has a reflector for reflecting light rays from the light source bulb to set up a brightness intensity distribution pattern. The reflector is separated in a plurality of reflector parts. The headlamp has a driving means for moving at least one movable reflector part of reflector parts to change a brightness intensity distribution pattern of light rays from the light source bulb. The headlamp has a shading flange projecting from at least one of separated edges of a movable reflector part and another reflector part, the shading flange being wider than a movement range of the movable reflector, the shading flange and a separated edge always overlap with each other.
As a result, in a headlamp for a vehicle of the present invention, a shading flange wider than a movement range of a movable reflector part always overlaps the first separated edge of the movable reflector part or a second separated edge of the fixed reflector part. Accordingly, even when the movable reflector part is moved, the shading flange shades an air gap between the movable reflector, part and the fixed reflector part, so that a reflected light does not project from the air gap, for example. Thus, the drawback due to the gap occurrence can be solved.